disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is the true, but minor, main antagonist of the 1997 animated Disney film, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4''. He is the true form of Nightmare Fredbear and Chris' true fear. He is voiced by Ron Perlman. Background Personality Nightmare is the true form of Nightmare Fredbear and Chris' true fear. He is portrayed as an amoral psychopath who will not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. He is very greedy and does not care about anything that happens, and like the Nightmare animatronics, he is also very aggressive, but he turns out very aggressive with the Nightmares, and even goes as far as betraying them. Physical appearance Nightmare has the same appearance as Nightmare Fredbear, but is more darker, frightening, and three times the original size of Nightmare Fredbear. Nightmare wears a shattered cape, a hat and a yellow bow, his eyes are red and his muzzle has huge mustaches. His mouth is full of two sharp and huge teeth, his lips are red and has huge sharp claws and is very robust. Role in the film He is only seen for a little while. He comes into the scene shortly after Terrence, Chris, and Fredbear Plush defeat the Nightmares in the final confrontation (who end up defeated, but not dead) and Nightmare Fredbear starts to panic over Chris confronting his fears and takes this form. Just before Nightmare is revealed, he orders the Nightmare Fredbear and the Nightmares (who are defeated) to fight Chris, Terrence, and Fredbear Plush once more, but they refuse, as they are too scared themselves and aren't feared by Chris anymore. Nightmare scolds and betrays them, telling them how useless they are, and they'll never amount to anything. This provokes the Nightmares. When Nightmare kidnaps Chris, Terrence sacrifices himself for his brother. Terrence admits his wrong-doings of treating Chris poorly and accidentally fracturing Chris' skull at his own birthday party. Nightmare lets Chris go and takes Terrence instead. Just as Nightmare is about to kill Terrence, Chris can't stand to see his own brother in danger. Fredbear Plush helps Terrence by jumping and clenching onto Nightmare's face to distract him. Terrence is able to loosen from Nightmare's grip and grabs hold of his cape and pulls it backwards, which makes Nightmare lose his balance. Finally, out of anger and courage, Chris throws his flashlight right into Nightmare's face, which blinds him as he falls backwards out the window. Terrence is able to avoid Nightmare from collapsing on him and catches Fredbear Plush (who takes the leap of faith to not fall out the window with Nightmare) in mid-air. Terrence, Chris, and Fredbear Plush look out of the broken window to see if Nightmare is dead, which they assume, then leave. Nightmare, who turns out to survive the fall, is reduced to Nightmare Fredbear's original size, as he's no longer feared. The Nightmares, who were expecting Nightmare, turn against him, after he asked for their assistance and acts innocent. The Nightmares kill Nightmare for betraying them. Appearances in videogames Gallery do you fear for his life by kosperry-d9ezbiz.jpg|Nightmare taking away Chirs from Terrence and Fredbear Plush. Let the nightmare s begin by purapuss-db5rdaq.jpg|Nightmare, angry at the other Nightmares. Don t think you ve forgotten me by purapuss-db9a911.jpg|Nightmare taunting Terrence. Trivia *Goldie's quote from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, "What is seen in the shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child.", states the existence of Nightmare. Since Goldie and Fredbear are the same person, Fredbear was keep away in a dark room, in which Chris finds him at the beginning of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, ''and strikes fear into him. This would also mean Goldie remembers seeing Chris from the past and being feared by him. *Nightmare is the only sequel villain of the movie that appears to be the most ruthless and evil as the other Disney sequel villains. *Nightmare seems to have the same design as Nightmare fredbear, during the process of the movie in the deleted scenes, the other is Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica. *Nightmare, along with Jafar, is the male Maleficent's equivalent from Sleeping Beauty *Nightmare's death is similar to Scar from Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film, ''The Lion King, as both were eaten by their henchmen (who they address as "friends") in return of their promise of food. *Nightmare bears a strong physical resemblance to Red from the 1996 film All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. *It was thought that Nightmare was a American black bear, but it was confirmed by the Disney company that he was a Grizzly bear. Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bears Category:Disney characters Category:Demons Category:Animated Characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Sequel villains